An actuator that uses a gel containing carbon nanotubes and an ionic liquid as a conductive active layer with elastic has been proposed as an actuator element that can operate in air or a vacuum (Patent Literature 1).
Hitherto known actuator elements undergo bending deformation when a voltage is applied; however, it has become clear that there is a problem in that the amount of deformation decreases or the actuator elements are deformed in the reverse direction when a constant voltage is continuously applied for a long period of time.
Patent Literature 2 discloses enhancing conductivity by doping carbon nanotubes with an organic molecule, but does not disclose inhibiting deformation in the reverse direction (return displacement).